Harry the Hormagant
by Lost Guardian Nexor
Summary: A children's book about a chitinous xeno. Enjoy!


Once upon a time, on a faraway world, lived a Hormagant named Harry. Harry wasn't like other Tyranids, see, because he didn't like eating humans and found combat scary. He lived quietly on the edge of his village, wishing every night for something to come and show him that his people they didn't have to hurt others.

One year, on his birthday, Harry's wish came true. His uncle, Felix Carnifex, arrived from a village lightyears away, bring a present for his dearest nephew. Harry, excited to discover his present, tore open the box and stared curiously at the contents. Sitting inside was a hat of red and grey, with a bright skull on the cap. His uncle explained that it was found after an Imperial attack, saying it once belonged to a Commissar. Harry loved the gift, but soon began to wonder what it was like to live in the Imperium. His father, Rodrick Ravener, promised to take Harry with him on the next raid, but Harry refused, not wanting to be so close to war.

Instead, Harry devised a plan. He secretly stowed away, along with his hat, on an Imperial gunship visiting a Tyranid village. The ship carried Harry all the way across the Ultima Segmentum to a pristine planet of which Harry had never seen. The humans soon discovered him and, rather than taking him home and telling his parents, decided to let him stay with a man by the name of Arduick. Arduick was a Space Marine with a love for aliens, and he was more than happy to take care of Harry. Harry grew up on the human world for ten years before his father came along with his Hive Fleet and demanded Harry return.

"No!" Harry cried, holding his hat tight. "I wanna stay with the humans. They treat me right."

His father was angry at this and began to attack the humans until they'd agree to give him back his son, but they held firm. Arduick himself raised a mighty sword and fought the Ravener, but was struck down by its toxic fangs. Harry was sad and, embracing his Tyranid nature, plunged his two sharp talons into Rodrick's heart, vanquishing the beast and his fury.

With the fight over, Harry wept and wept. His father and his best friend were gone, and now no one would look after him. But, as he placed his cap on, a great voice filled his ears.

"Do not fear, little Hormagant, and please do not cry." Said the voice. "I am the Emperor of Man, and I see you are kind. A brave heart, though alien, is a heart all the same. Please, little boy, what is your name?"

"My name is Harry, and I came from beyond these stars. My heart and my hat has led me so far." Replied the young alien.

"You have shown great valor and defended my people. People, rejoice this young Harry, for he now joins Man!" Said the voice of the Emperor.

The people celebrated, and throughout the Imperium, people heard tale of a little Hormagant with a hat that came from across the Segmentum to defend Man. Harry was celebrated as a hero, and over time, the Imperium and the alien forces drew an alliance in the name of this sweet-hearted boy, and they all lived happily ever after. The End.

* * *

Sarhuin closed the book and looked at the small group of children in front of him, Human and Eldar and Ork and Tau. They all smiled as the story ended, and a little Tau boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Saij?" Asked Sarhuin, a smile ghosting his face.

"Why didn't Harry hear the voice of the Greater Good? Why must it be the human's God-Emperor?" He asked, seemingly offended by the book's religious preference.

"Saij," Sarhuin stopped him. "We've been through this. The spirit of the God-Emperor and the Greater Good, Gork, Mork, and even the Elder Gods are the same potent force. It just manifests itself in different ways. Regardless, we all believe in Harmony now, don't we?"

Saij was quiet, finally lowering his hand. "Yes."

Sarhuin grinned and patted the young Tau on the head before looking to the door where the children's mentor, Hera, stood smiling. She approached and handed the man his helmet, bright purple with a black stripe.

"Kids, let's thank battlebrother Sarhuin for coming and reading to us." She smiled.

"Thank you, brother Sarhuin."

"Very welcome, children. May Harmony protect." Sarhuin waved before exiting, book in hand.

"Good. Now let's get back to our Arithmytic lesson." She said as she approached the holo-board and began to write.

"Aww man!" Exclaimed the children, who retrieved their Arithmytic textbooks from under their desks.


End file.
